


Undisguised Admiration

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://mugglechump.livejournal.com/profile">mugglechump</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Susan Bones: cauldron</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undisguised Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglechump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mugglechump).



> Written on 24 December 2008 in response to [mugglechump](http://mugglechump.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Susan Bones: cauldron_.

Severus recognised the young woman dragging the cauldron down from the attics of the boarding house. 

Hufflepuff. Potter's year. Filled out nicely, he thought, moving to assist her.

"Thank you, sir," Bones said, climbing down the ladder before sweeping the fringe from her eyes and smiling at him. "It's that heavy."

"Levitation charm?" Severus suggested, flicking his eyes to her bosom and back up to meet her gaze.

She flushed. "You're a wizard?"

"And you're a witch," he replied, "with a fine cauldron."

"Oh, go on," Bones said, slapping at his arm playfully.

Severus smiled, well-pleased with his latest glamour.


End file.
